


Loki's Piglet

by The_Transcendent



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Scratching, backless chaps, idk Pavi is dressed like a pig, light degradation, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Transcendent/pseuds/The_Transcendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki adores his piglet. Pavi is reminded how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Piglet

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amy and Ria. The kinky bastards. <3

With every thrust, small droplets of sweat trickled their way down from the nape of Loki's neck, down between his prominent shoulder blades, down the indent of his spine and caught on the thick leather belt that held the backless chaps to his lithe form. He had a fistful of Pavi's hair in one hand, his riding crop in the other, and he was _oh-so-close_ to finishing. Relinquishing his iron grip, he ran his nails across his partner's thigh, leaving dark red trails in their wake. He bent, pressing the end of the crop under Pavi's jaw.

“Listen to me.” He hissed into his ear, heavy breathing making his words low and forceful. “You, my sweet little whore, are at your best like this. Almost _adorable_ as you writhe beneath me. Do I have your agreement?”

Pavi moaned ambiguously, shaking from the assault on his rear. His arms and thighs were lashed to the legs of one of their ornate dining room chairs, and he was wearing a blindfold and a small pig snout over his nose, to accompany the ring gag that kept his words from him. Each thrust let another dribble of cum past his lips, a remnant of their foreplay.

“Ugh. You're disgusting.” Loki said, though his wry smile belied his true opinion. “You're such a _wretched_ little swine, aren't you.” With that, he sank his canine into his partner's earlobe and grunted in release as he came, hard. It felt like hours as he filled his partner for the second time that evening, but at last he pulled out, stretching his back and raising an eyebrow at the quivering mess before him.   
  
“Are you sated, darling?” He asked. Pavi nodded.

“And are you _full_?” He asked, noting how he twitched at the word. Another nod.

“Good… Now, let us not waste it, hm?” Reaching over to the little silver platter, he grabbed the final piece of regalia; a large plug with a curly tail attached to it. Loki eased it into Pavi, enjoying the squeaks and jitters as he twisted and pushed. Finally, it settled into its place and Pavi's legs went limp as he exhaled out of pleasure.   
  
Loki chuckled as he cut the bonds loose and his lover collapsed onto the floor, curling his legs inward. He was erect and throbbing, but had made no effort to relieve the pressure. Not without Loki's permission. He did, howerver, run a hand over his stomach, which thanks to the big dinner and round of face-fucking, was nicely round and taut.

“You really are the sweetest of piglets, my dear.” Loki taunted.

Pavi, however, had already passed out.

 

 


End file.
